Booshling
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: A series of Mighty Boosh drabbles featuring the pairing of Howard and Vince. Totally better than this summary sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS REALLY SHORT, BUT I THINK IT'S A GOOD STARTER FOR MY BOOSH DRABBLES. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Summary: After the Artic Vince reminds Howard about the "I love you" thing, and they finally talk things over.**

About the LOVE Thing-by PS

"So, " Vince said as he stepped off of the plane behind his best mate, "you love me."

Howard winced internally, already regretting his earlier words from when they were tied up in the cave.

"Look, little man," he started, trudging across the cemented road, "it was a heat of the moment sort of thing, I mean, I thought we were going to die."

Vince narrowed his eyes, "we could have. We still can. I mean, I don't want to die, but it could happen any moment, and I want to know that you love me…everyday."

Howard turned then, stunned, "you mean…you want me to love you? You don't mind?"

Vince grinned a bit, blue eyes brilliant in the blinding sun, "why would I mind? I told you I love you too, and I meant it. You're just to much of a cockney idiot to see it."

Ignoring the insult the musician moved closer, one hand going to his jutted out hip, "you're saying you do actually love me? Truly?"

Vince rolled his eyes, striking a pose of his own, head tilting to the side, "yeah. We've already gone through this, I said I loved you. What else is there to get?"

Howard blinked, swallowing and leaning his head back, "Vince…"

The mod scowled then, "you can't take it back you know. I know the truth now, and there's no stopping it. I mean, really, you had to tell me some time. The sooner the better and all that."

Howard rolled his shoulders, "but…its going to be different between us now, we're going to be different."

Vince shrugged, hands moving to fit into his jacket's pockets, "only if you make it weird." He studied the older man's face, "and it doesn't have to be weird. It can be great."

Howard looked at him then, right into his eyes, actually seeing him, "you want this then? Want us?"

Vince grinned, that grin that Howard loved too much for words, "yeah. I've always wanted it, you were just to thick to notice."

Howard smiled back, gently, "well, I'm not too thick now."

Vince shook his head, "thank God for small mercies," then, he moved in to kiss the other man, arms going around his shoulders with their noses slightly brushing.

Howard touched the other's waist gently, kissing back lightly just to be sure that it was real, that it wasn't a dream.

And from the way that the younger male was kissing back it wasn't…

**AH...THESE TWO BELONG TOGETHER. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND KEEP UP WITH NEW CHAPTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**INSPIRED BY THE SEASON 2 EPISODE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH. FIRST 'M' RATED FIC OF THIS SERIES, HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Summary: Howard is tired of Vince acting all high and mighty, so he takes it upon himself to show who's really boss around the camp.**

Mastery and Slavery-by PS

Howard glared at Vince from where he sat chained to a rock, his shackles dangling and shifting from his position cross-legged on the ground.

Ever since they had come to this damned desert and Vince was classified as the "Chosen One" everything had gone wrong for the musician, and he was now being used as a slave.

Vince had been acting like a total prick, and had been ordering Howard around now more so than usual, making him take on the most mundane and grueling tasks.

Well, Howard was planning on changing that.

Vince may have been the master outside of the bedroom, but Howard most certainly controlled him when they were making love together.

They hadn't gone anything like that while they were here with the tribe, but Howard was going to show Vince who the real boss was, and he was going to take the amulet for himself to stop all of this foolish insolence about the Chosen One.

Watching silently he waited until Vince ordered the music to stop, as he was tired, and ordered that Howard be brought to his tent to look after his needs.

Howard was untied and wad dragged to the luxurious tent, shoved inside and left there as the tent flap swung closed behind him.

Vince was sprawled out on his pallet and many pillows, twirling a peacock feather in his hand, "Howard," he said, a grin on his pink lips.

Howard narrowed his dark eyes and stepped closer, his chains rattling with each step, reminding him of his purpose.

Slowly, he knelt down by the pallet, at the side of Vince's legs, and got down on all fours, gaze kept on the darker haired man.

Vince smiled indulgently, sucking up the attention, laying out further, stretching his arms above his head and closing his eyes.

Howard pounced then at that moment.

Vince's eyes snapped open when his wrists were caught in one of Howard's large hands, mouth opening in surprise and shock, head nestling down into the pillows further from Howard's weight.

"Howard," he said quietly, blinking rapidly, "what-?"

"Shut up," Howard spat back, a glare still on his face, lips pulled down in a frown, "just shut up! You think that you can go around telling people what to do all of the time, but I won't let you do that to me, not any more!"

Vince looked as though he was about to say something but Howard tilted his head up with his free hand and claimed those lips as his, biting down on the other's bottom lip and tasting blood.

Vince moaned, in a good and bad way, squirming underneath the taller male as he tried desperately to regain some composure. It didn't work.

Howard kept up the assault on his mouth, hand letting go of Vince's jaw and trailing down his stomach to reach under his pants, brushing his coarse fingers against an already half-hard member.

"You like this," Howard panted out when he pulled his lips away, hand clamping down on the arousal, "you like being treated roughly, being shown who's master around here."

Vince shook his head, closing his eyes tightly and trying to clamp down on the pleasure and arousal rising in his stomach and spreading down to his loins.

Howard stroked his cock, fingers teasing over the slit, fingers tangled and awkward inside the tight space of the confining pants.

"You like it when I'm dominating," Howard told him, warm breath playing over Vince's ear, tongue flitting out momentarily to lick and taste. "You like it when you're reminded that I'm the one in control here."

Vince gasped out loud as those fingers tightened around him, reminding him of who brought both pleasure and pain.

"You treat me wrongly Vince," Howard growled at him, teeth pressed into the soft skin of his pale neck, "you treat me like I'm a slave, when really I belong next to you as an equal."

Vince shuddered, breathing heavily through his nose as tears blossomed in the corner of his eyes, "I know," he whimpered, biting his lip when the fingers pressed against his bollocks, "I know."

He was so cruel to Howard, yet the man stayed by him always, keeping him company and reminding him of who he was and what he had to be thankful for.

"Ah," he cried out, his own fingers curling and nails tearing into his palms, "Howard!"

"Remember," Howard said to him, hand speeding up and release coming too quickly, "I own you, not the other way around."

Vince disagreed with that proclamation, but he couldn't do or say anything as his release came upon him, roiling in his stomach and breaking over him swiftly, making him cry out and rub upward into the other man above him.

Howard stroked him through it, oddly soft and pliant, contradicting his earlier words and actions.

Once he came down from his high Vince sucked in a few large breaths, opening his eyes tiredly and looking up at his lover, lips open and slack.

Howard stared down at him, dark eyes glazed over with different emotions, wavy hair sticking to his forehead.

Vince swallowed and licked his lips, staring back with wide eyes, "Howard," he breathed out, "I'm so sorry." He didn't apologize often, but he felt that he had to now, before everything was broken and Howard wouldn't be around to fix it like he always was.

Howard breathed in quickly, plans reforming in his head, "I…" he didn't know what to say, "okay Little Man."

Vince smiled up at him gently, blue eyes glittering softly as he relaxed into the pillows, "I'll get us out of here," he said in a hushed voice, "this isn't where we belong if we're not both on the same level."

Howard laughed hollowly, "we're never on the same level Vince." He let go of the other man and sat up to sit back on his haunches.

Vince followed him with his eyes, "yes we are. You just don't recognize it."

Howard didn't really believe those words, but, he did trust that Vince would get them out of this predicament, after all, he seemed to have the best luck in the world…

**...WELL, THERE WE GO. I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY GOOD, CONSIDERING I WROTE IT SO QUICKLY. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP UPDATED, THERE SHOULD BE MORE TO COME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF WHILE I WAS DOING MY OWN HAIR ONE DAY, I THOUGHT IT WAS A CUTE IDEA.**

**Summary: Vince's hair is always perfect, but, just once, it isn't.**

Fluff and Stuff-by PS

Vince's hair was always perfect.

Always primped to perfection and never lank or dull, unlike Howard's own wavy locks.

Vince kept up an image of beauty, and in view of other's he remained gorgeous and untouchable.

Even though Howard and Vince had been together for some time now Howard had never once seen a single hair out of place. It was strange, considering the amount of time that Vince spent on his hair, to think that it was an invincible do, so Howard resorted to trying to find out what the secret was.

In the morning, fresh out of bed, the hair was perfect, staying in place all through the night and through their routine in bed by the usage of exotic conditioners and expensive hairsprays.

After a run in with whatever idiotic nightmare they had faced this time Vince's hair, still in perfect grace.

No matter what was thrown at it the hair remained exquisite, and Howard started to resign himself to never knowing the secret, until one day…

Howard sighed heavily to himself as he entered the flat that he shared with Vince, Naboo and Bollo.

The bright furnishings hurt his head and made him feel dizzy but he ignored it, partly used to it by now, and instead went for the bathroom to grab a few migraine pills, as a headache was seething in the corner of his brain.

Sadly, the door to the bathroom was closed, and Howard could see steamy fog curling from under the door, the sound of someone singing from within. Vince.

No way Naboo or his familiar could sing that well, and the sweet sound of his mate's voice was soothing to his head, quietly, he inched closer and leaned his head gently against the door, floundering when it flew open and hit the wall behind it with a loud sound.

The singing stopped.

Vince's voice called out then, frightened, "who's there?!"

Howard picked himself up from where he had fallen on a damp bathroom rug, "just me," he said lightly, squinting to catch a hint of Vince's silhouette from behind the shower curtain, "sorry to scare you."

Vince stayed silent for a moment before asking, "it's fine, what did you want?" His voice was higher pitched than normal and Howard raised a brow.

"Just looking for some aspirin," he called back, stepping closer to the tub, "my head's banging like an old drum."

He heard Vince stifle a giggle and the sound brought a grin to his own lips; he toyed with the edges of his shirt, "can I join you?" They didn't shower together, for some reason that Howard couldn't think of, and he really wanted to try it out, especially now.

"No!"

That shrill yelp caught his attention and made his eyes widen, "what," he choked out, startled and starting to get angry, "why not?!" Why couldn't he shower with his boyfriend, what was the problem?

"You just can't," Vince said back, the sound of splashing heard from within the shower, "I-I'm washing my hair."

"So?" Howard scoffed, edging closer and closer with each passing second.

Vince started to say something but it was quickly cut off when the shower curtain was tugged away violently, and he was left bare to the light, Howard staring at him.

Vince was…Vince's hair was…flat. And wet.

Those layered locks were plastered to his skull and around his face and neck, droplets sliding from the dark strands to land on his pale skin and downward.

Stunned, Howard didn't move, just taking in the sight.

He had never seen Vince look so touchable, so natural, so…human!

"Stop it," the smaller male suddenly snapped, grabbing a bath pouf and chunking it at the musician, catching him in the face and spraying water all of over his clothes and skin, "stop staring at me!"

Howard blinked rapidly, watching as tears sprang to those pale blue eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

Suddenly all too scared Howard reached out and dragged the other man closer, pulling him against his chest, mindless to the fact that he was getting soaking wet.

"Hey, hey," he cooed softly, "don't cry now Little Man, what's the matter?"

Vince sniffled into his shoulder, arms trapped between their bodies, "I didn't want you to find out, I didn't want you to see me like this!"

Howard was utterly confused, "like what?"

Vince pulled away suddenly, glaring up at him, "like this! Ugly! Unkempt! My hair's all flat with no product, and I look a mess! I was hoping that if I kept up my perfect image you wouldn't see what I looked like without anything on."

Any makeup or unnatural product, Howard thought as he stared down at the other man, Vince felt even more naked without his beauty supplies than he did without his clothes on.

"Hey," he said gently, reaching up and brushing a hand against one pale cheek, "hey now. You're beautiful like this. You know you are."

Vince scoffed and looked away, long dark lashes covering his piercing eyes.

Howard frowned, "look, I don't know why you think you need all that makeup and gunk, 'cause you're beautiful to me without it. You're beautiful with it too you know, but this way you look more like you, the real you. You seem more touchable, like I can really connect with you without having to compete with some dodgy model or superstar."

Vince coughed a small laugh at that but hid his smile, making Howard smirk in return, "I love you," he told the raven haired man, "with or without makeup, and I love you on the worst of days."

Vince bit his lip and turned his head to look up at him, bangs getting in his eyes making his light eyes pop. Howard shivered.

"You really mean that," Vince asked, face vulnerable and open, "you really don't care how I look?"

Howard tugged him closer, "of course not. You're perfect no matter how you look or what you wear."

The shorter male smiled at that then, one of those big shining ones that lit up Howard's world and made his heart thump wildly.

Vince blinked coyly at him, "I don't want other people you know," he said, hands coming up to rest on Howard's soaked shirt, "I just want you."

Howard breathed out a chuckle, "good to know."

Vince smirked, "isn't it?"

Howard grimaced and tugged at a piece of dangling hair, earning himself a small yelp, "watch it Mowgli," he said menacingly, "you might have just bitten off more than you can chew."

Vince grinned wildly, "we'll see," then, he took the edges of Howard's shirt and started to pull it off.

Yes, Howard thought as he was undressed by his lover, Vince was perfect to him, no matter what…

**KINDA FLUFFY, BUT IN A GOOD WAY I THINK. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 'M' RATED, BUT I GOT LAZY, AND WANTED TO SLEEP SO I QUIT. PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP UPDATED!**


End file.
